The Ideal Boyfriend
by Suzumiya Yuki
Summary: [Milfeulle x Ranpha] Milfeulle's ideal man is...Ranpha?


**The Ideal Boyfriend**

_By Demon Eyes_

Disclaimer: The Angel-Tai and everyone else around them belongs not to me but KANAN-sama. Amen.

………………………………………………………….

Four girls of the Angel-tai were sitting in the main room. They were completely bored. Two complete weeks without any missions was enough to drive them crazy. They were scattered around the room each lost in their thoughts. The missing one was, as you have guessed, the one that never got bored; Milfeulle Sakuraba. The said girl was in the kitchen making everyone else a snack. By 'snack' of course, I mean a grand feast of evening tea. Back in the room, Forte wanted to shoot something, anything. Ranpha's luck of dating was driving her mad. Mint's mind had even ran out of ideas of getting her hands on some quick cash, not that she needed it. Mint was a wealth family successor but her mind was always on money and manipulation of people's minds.

"The snacks are ready everyone". Milfeulle announced as she came back into the room balancing a very heavy looking tray with cups, pots and pastry. The other girls wondered how she could carry all that stuff but no body stood up to help her. Perhaps they would've had Ranpha not stood up as soon as she saw the other girl. Ranpha's caring for others was something that was not missed by anyone. She was most concerned for thee pink haired girl though. It would make sense seeing as the girl was the most careless of the group. Ranpha helped her set the tray on the table between all the girls present and Milfeulle gratefully thanked her. They all sat down and everyone started digging in the French pastry selection with some nice tea. While they were doing just that, a great idea came to the gun slinging woman.

"Hey you guys, I have just thought of something to keep our minds off the boredom." Forte paused here to take in some more of the wonderful tea. A few moments passed and Mint and Ranpha got a little angry for they knew the woman was doing that on purpose. Just before the blonde's fuse blew, the red head decided to talk at last. "I was thinking that we could tell each other what kind of boyfriend would be perfect for each of us. In short, everyone's ideal boyfriend. What about it then?" Mint was about to say something but Ranpha's squeak cut her off. That was the red Chinese dressed girl's best subject; boys. She quickly raised her arm as if she was in elementary and had been asked a question to which she knew the exact answer for. Forte decided to let her make a fool out of herself by waving her arm around in the air, not that Ranpha knew that.

"Hai…hai. I will go first." She cleared her throat and Forte started having second thoughts about her idea. It was too late to take it back however as Ranpha was already on a roll. "Well, let's see…He would be a combination of Kenshirou, Alucard and Ry. Well built, kicks ass and most definitely tall, dark and mysterious. Ah! I can just see it now…" And with that, she was gone from this world to her own limited only by her brain.

"There is no such person in this world, Ranpha-san. You're gonna die a lonely couth." Said Normad but the blonde was already in her own world to pay him any attention. "Your ideal boyfriend would be me, right Vanilla-san? I mean, I'm already infinitely intelligent, practically a weapon in case you need protection and I'm really religious after all this time I've spent with you. If you want too, I can be transplanted into a sexier body. So, am I right Vanilla-san?" The red eyed girl didn't say anything but continue to bite at the cake she had in hand. Mint decided to ask her who her ideal boy was.

After some time, the quiet girl decided to speak. "Jesus Christ."

Silence.

Everyone around blinked. Milfie couldn't help it before she broke out laughing. The others joined in not having expected Vanilla to really say that. On the other hand, they really shouldn't have been that surprised. The mysterious girl was religious enough for all of them. To think that she really said the person was her ideal boy would floor anyone. Seeing that she had accomplished what she sought, she decided to ask Mint who she dreamed of going out with.

The smallest girl in the group perked up her strange ears when she noticed the attention shifted to her. She cleared her throat before speaking. "My perfect guy would have to be; most loyal of the royal, richest of the rich and whose intellect is second only to mine," after all, it wouldn't do if I wasn't able to manipulate him to my will. The last part was obviously kept only to herself. A very disturbing smile, or was it grin, came to her face and everyone sweat-dropped. Once again the answer was expected. Really, there wasn't any need to ask about that. They could all guess what kind of man they all had in their heads.

It came next to Forte to say who she was drooling over in her sleep. Her answer too was most expected of them all. Only a gun freak would be suitable enough to still the wild heart. It turns out he had to be a mixture of so many movie characters that starred in most of those Western movies with lots of shooting in them.

"You guys are al so damn boring and crazy. I fell so sorry for the poor guys that God has set out to be your husbands." Well, Normad wasn't even human so he would be excuse but still…If he had any of the intelligence he claimed to have, he should've learned to keep his immobile mouth shut or say something that was good for ears other than his mistress'. For, his reward for his stupid comments as usual was a red heel making its dent in his forehead decorated with three bullet holes and a…ruler? The two looked to Mint. "What?" Vanilla had to cross the room to the other wall to retrieve him.

""Anyway, since the annoying idiot's been taken care of, how about you Milfeulle? Who is the lucky guy that would be perfect for a Yamato Nadesico like you?" Forte went back to the subject at hand after replacing her smoking gun to its holster. The blue haired girl looked up hearing her name. She had been busy eating away with a smile on her face as usual. It seemed that she too enjoyed her own cooking.

Milfie swallowed the food she had been chewing and wiped at her mouth. Everyone was at attention waiting for the secrets of the universe to be revealed. It suddenly occurred to then that they couldn't even come to guess what Milfeulle would want in a guy. They had never heard of her talking about stuff like that. This was on of those things that should be known. "I never thought about it before but I guess it would have to be…"Here, she paused as she looked in the direction of the eighteen year old girl. Ranpha raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. "I guess it would have to be Ranpha-san."

All jaws, yes, even vanilla's, hit the floor.

It was hilarious sight to see and Normad, being the only one whose CPU was fast enough to not get affected, bust out laughing. He was laughing at everything and nothing. He laughed at Milfeulle for the bewildered look on her face for, it seemed to him that she didn't see what was wrong with what she had just said. He laughed at the rest, because, well, their expressions for one. "Nice one Milfeulle-san, nice one. You never fail to amaze me every single day. Bwa ha ha ha."

"Eh? But I meant what I said. Ranpha-san looks out for me a lot when I get careless. She is always there to help me when I get into trouble. She is…strong and elegant. I feel really safe when I'm with her. I fell loved and at peace like nothing can touch me as along as she is there." She said this last part in a soft voice that brought others back to their senses. She was reminiscing about those times right after she met Ranpha and they went on their first mission together.

"Mi…Milfeulle." Ranpha was more that a little speechless. She had been shocked like the others but now it was for a completely different reason. The flowered girl's words affected her greater than she may have thought they would. Forte's glass had slipped off her eye. Mint would've made a fish really proud. Vanilla too wasn't spared for she still had the fork with the piece of cake half way to her open mouth. All eyes were on the pink haired girl. Ranpha paid them little attention though. Milfeulle had complimented her strength where as all the guys she would hit on whenever they found out about her inhumanly strength, they would all run for it. She had lived a stressed life because she had to control her strength in fear of scaring off everyone. She had only used it again after eight years that time she and Milfeulle were send on their own mission in her ship.

Milfeulle was still confused by the looks she was getting until what she had said hit home. Her face proved her hair was a light bubblegum in colour compared to her face. She spared a glance in Ranpha's direction but as soon as their eyes met, they looked away quickly from the other. Suddenly, the walls and floor around them were much more entertaining.

"Wow!" It was forte Stollen who spoke. That was totally un expected. She admitted that she had no clue whatsoever as to who would be the ideal boy for the domestic girl but that was totally out of her bounds. Forte turned to Ranpha but the other girl was still fancying the roof, a deep blush on her cheeks. The red head bent to pick up her fallen glass and wiped it to put it back on her eye.

"Yeah. Totally wow!" Mint was out of words to describe what she was feeling so she went for that, no matter how un-cool it was. Her mind got to work full time though as she thought of ways to make a profit from this sudden shocking news. It would be less profitable though seeing that they weren't a couple. What a shame that was! She was hoping now that they had been one, a couple.

"You are certainly much more interesting than these bunch of…BLAM BLAM BLAM He was back in the wall from whence he had been just minutes before. This time though, vanilla didn't go fetch him. It was not clear if she had just gotten tired of his jokes or she was still shocked by the news. It would be the latter seeing as that cake was yet to be eaten. Her red eyes moved from Milfie to Ranpha and back. For some reason, Mint felt her heart race when Vanilla turned her, for the very first time, confused eyes to her, wanting an explanation as to what was going on. She squashed the unknown feeling down before shaking her head in answer. She wondered what the feeling she felt was about.

"Al right minna-san, I mission for you. So sorry for not giving you anything but we had to let you rest in because you were pre-booked for these missions." Commander Volcott announced as he came through the automatic doors. "You will have to spit into groups of two. Ranpha-san and Milfeulle-san, you're together. Come with me and I will brief you of your missions." With that, he left the room not comprehending what a mess he had just walked in and probably made even worse. The Angel-tai came back to themselves and followed their Commander to the briefing room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Forte, Mint and Vanilla were to go retrieve another discovered lost technology while Ranpha and Milfeulle were on escort duty. The two groups set out to accomplish their missions. Milfeulle and Ranpha's situation was un bearable. Usually, the pink haired girl's voice could be heard as she talked and talked on about this recipe and that. If she wasn't taking, then she would be watching chefs do their stuff on live TV. Now however, everything was silent except the engines. Ranpha had had enough of the weird silence so she decided to speak. "Milfeulle, are you there?" She knew that the other girl was there. Her communicator was showing green but she just had to ask.

"Yes Ranpha-san, I am here. Wha…What is it?" Milfeulle never stuttered. This was going to be really hard. Milfeulle too was a little disturbed by what she had just said. Why had she done that? Why Ranpha, really?

"Did you mean what you said back there? I men about…you know…" Ranpha grew silent after that. Why was she asking anyway? It didn't matter at all. The other girl was probably just making a joke. Nothing to it. Nothing at all. The things she had said about her though. They had affected Ranpha more than they should've. Was it because she was tired? Tired of not succeeding in her quest to find a handsome and wealthy guy? No one had wanted a monster woman like her. Now don't get her wrong. She was a beauty and the guys found themselves drawn to her before they went scampering away once they found out about her physical strength. She always lost control and it came out when she was nervous and she was most that when in the presence of boys. Yes Milfeulle had said…had called her…

Milfeulle thought about that for a while. She had already come to a conclusion that what she had said was the truth. She knew how completely careless she was and she had to admit that she sometimes took advantage of her good luck. Ranpha-san however, despite of knowing that, still looked out for her. Helping her out in tough situations and enduring her clumsiness. "Yes Ranpha-san, I meant every word. I know I've thanked you before but I will do it again. Thank you for always looking out for me Ranpha-san." Milfie tried to make her feelings get through to the girl in those words.

"Thank you Milfeulle and you're always welcome. I will always be there for you . You are my best friend but that wasn't what I was referring to. I meant when you said that if you were to have a boyfriend, it would be like…like me…" Ranpha couldn't believe she was clinging to this. Really, all she needed to do was forget it and they would move on as if nothing had happened but something had happened.

"No Ranpha-san, that was not was not what I had meant." The blonde's disappointment could be felt through the waves. "Forte-san and the others were the ones talking about their dream boys. I don't dream of boys and have never thought of what I would want in them. There is no guy like you Ranpha-san or another girl there of. When I thought about what they asked me back there, I didn't think about what qualities a boy would have for me to like them. What I thought of was who I loved the most and that is you Ranpha-san. Everything that makes you yourself is everything I like in a person. Since there is no person like you but you, I love you Ranpha-san." Milfeulle breathed in. She had been speaking what had come to her mind. She felt true to her words that were spoken from her heart and mind.

Gasp

That was most definitely more than one gasp. Ranpha immediately caught sniff of it and scolded the culprits through the communicators. "Mint. How dare you hack into my ship like that?" There came several laughs of guilt and it seemed that the other three girls were listening in too. They had known from the start that something was bound to happen after they parted between the two best friends. After much betting, Mint had hacked in for them bout they had been caught. "Normad, if you cut them off I will give you half naked pictures of Vanilla that I took secretly for my site. Deal?" Her answer was the screams of Forte and mint having been subjected to the pain of ear piercing sounds of weird wavelengths. That was all the signal she needed to know that they were private at last.

"Milfeulle, you don't mean that kind of 'love', right?" Milfeulle asked and her voice was a little weird.

"I mean it as it sounds Ranpha-san, I am in love with you. If I had been ready for that kind of thing, I would've asked you out but, it had never come to that." Milfeulle put forward. She wasn't always thinking of relationships and stuff. Now though…

"Thank you Milfeulle. I am honoured. When you feel ready, you can ask me out any time. I…I will be waiting." Her heart started beating a little faster than usual. It was as if she had found something…Something she had been looking for, for a very long time…"

"Okay Ranpha-san." Milfeulle's voice was strange too. There was silence for a while as the ships moved on through the deep of space. After some more minutes in silence, Milfie decided to ask. "Ranpha-san?"

"Yes Milfeulle…"

"Would you like to go out with me after the mission?" She was blushing but no one could see it.

"What took you so long? Yes Milfeulle, I will be glad to." Ranpha's face was rivalling the colour of her favourite dress.

The END


End file.
